Malady
Malady is the Alpha Female of the Blackheath and mate of Uriah. Although physically unintimidating, Malady is crafty and malicious. Uriah admitted that in many ways she is more dangerous than him, and she is certainly more evil. Sol knocks her off a cliff after her trap fails to kill him in Chapter 1, and she is presumed dead untill the end of Chapter 3, where she is seen as part of Timberath's pack. HISTORY Malady's original pack was the one that rescued Syn from Joseph Nineveh pre-Chapter 1. On that night, Syn told Malady he thought she was pretty, and she did not like the way he said it. After waiting for Syn to ask her to become his mate and agreeing, Malady killed the entire pack, which had become like family to Syn, but left him alive to suffer. The event left him traumatized and unable to speak. ROLE In Chapter 1, Uriah commisions Malady to kill Sol, because he knows how dangerous she is. Malady joins the Grayfur, and proceeds to murder one pack member every day. Every time she murders a wolf, she leaves a tuft of hair on the body, naming her next victim. After doing this five times without being caught, Malady leaves a tuft of Music's hair on the body. Since none of the Grayfur know about Music, Sol rushes to Music's village to warn her, but runs straight into a trap set by the Blackheath. Music is also caught in the trap. Syn, whom Malady had successfully avoided till now, sees Malady following Syn into the woods, and runs after her. He breaks in upon the scene, and Malady recognizes him and tells the group what she knows about him. In the ensuing battle, Malady steals up on Sol and attempts to kill him with her signature piercing of the jugular from behind. Only Syn sees her, and after an internal struggle, Syn's friendship with Sol defeats his fear of Maldady. He yells "Sol, behind you!" which alerts Sol to Malady, and allows him to knock her off a cliff. She is not seen again untill the end of Chapter 3, where she is seen alongside Goblin, Thorn, and several others, plotting with Timberath. In Chapter 4, she plays the same role she did in Chapter 1, tormenting Sol and the Snowpaw. In the end, she has an abrupt and unexpected change of heart and turns on Timberath, at the cost of her own life. PERSONALITY Malady is completely sadistic, committing atrocious acts simply for fun. She needs little or no provocation, seeing as she chose to torment Syn simply because she didn't like the way he said "I think you're pretty." The more pain she causes her victim, especially emotional pain, the greater her pleasure. She admits herself that there were a hundred other ways she could have killed Sol, but she chose the one that would allow her to kill the most people. The depths of her devotion to Uriah are never shown, and she almost no interaction with her son, Shadow. However, she never puts her skills to use against the Blackheath, and takes orders from Uriah. Malady is enormously intelligent and crafty to no end. Despite being female, Timberath makes her his Beta, irritating Goblin.